The Call of the Sea
by Omega Destiny
Summary: Cody and Bailey have been broken up for about a year. Cody is starting to come to terms with who he really is, especially now that a new guys has joined the SS Tipton. CodyxOC Possible ZackxOC or ZackxCody. But I don't know for sure yet.
1. Introductions

**It has taken me for ever to post this but I was just kind of afraid since this is my first fanfic ever. Please comment if you want to read more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life on Deck or any of the characters. Also their will be sexually explicit scenes between two guys, so if you don't like that kind of thing than you better go back now.**

**The Call of the Sea**

Chapter 1- Introductions

"Attention class!" Ms. Tutweiller announced. " I would like to introduce our new student Christopher Adam Seather.

The classes stared at him and gave a welcoming smile. "Please help him feel welcomed and help him find his way around." She added. "Ok...you can take that empty seat in the middle Chris and lets get started" Ms. Tutweiller announced.

Chris took the empty seat in the middle as instructed and looked to see what would be the lesson for today. As he got comfortable in his seat he heard Ms. T start talking about Poseidon. "Does anyone know who Poseidon was?" she asked looking for someone to answer.

Chris lifted his hand to answer. "Yes Chris." she said addressing him informally. "He is the son of Kronos and Rhea, and brother of Zeus and Hades. He is the ruler of the waves, he has a bad temper on occasion. He rides around on a chariot pulled by sea-horses and he has a mighty trident, a weapon capable of stirring the waves." Chris replied to the question.

Ms. Tutweiller along with most of the class starred at him with their mouths ajar with his answer. "That is correct Chris...but how do you know so much about him?" she asked.

"Well at my old school we talked about him like every year." he replied. "Well you where well informed" she said with a warm smile on her face.

"Does anyone else know anything else about him?" she asked. This time a boy with blonde hair raised his hand to answer the question. "Yes Cody." she addressed him. The blonde headed boy began to answer. "He had a son named Polyphemus who was blinded by Odysseus. Which is where Homer's The Odssey came from telling the story of Odysseus returning home from Troy and how Poseidon tried to stop him." Cody answered. "Does that mean King Trident is supposed to be like Poseidon?" Chris looked to see who had said that and saw a boy who looked a lot like Cody but a few differences. "Zack don't believe everything in Disney movies...but yes King Trident and Poseidon could be one in the same." Ms. Tutweiller addressed him. "Cool so he has all mermaid daughters." Zack said with a devilish smile on his face.

"NOT TRUE!" Chris found himself yelling in class. Everyone went quiet and stared at him. "What is not true Chris?" Ms. T asked with concern on her face. "Not all his children are mermaids..." Chris exclaimes. "Polyphemus wasn't a girl and he had another son...so i've heard."

The class was silent for a while then all of a sudden the class busted into laughter at what Chris had said, all except Cody, a girl with long hair in a ponytail and western type clothes and of course Ms. T who was trying to calm the class down.

Chris felt about three inches tall at that time. Suddenly the bell rang, letting class out for the weekend.

Chris gathered his things as the room quickly cleared and students sprinted out of class as Ms. T gave one final annoncement, "Don't forget your essays on the Greek Gods and Godesses is due next Friday." All had left the room except Chris, Cody and the mystery girl that didn't laugh at him earlier.

The two kids walked up to Chris and introduced themselves. "Hi my name's Cody Martin." the boy introduced. "And i'm Bailey Pickkit." the girl annonced. "Well you know my name but everyone calls me Chris." he introduced. "Well nice to meet you. So where are you from?" they asked. "Im from Atlanta." Chris replied.

"Cool" Bailey said in a nice southern hospitality kind of way. "How about you guys?" Chris asked back. "Well im from Boston." Cody replied. "And im from Kettlecorn, Kansas." Bailey replied. "Awesome" Chris said trying to return the smile they had given him when he told them where he was from.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you two dating?" Chris asked quizzitively. "Not anymore." Bailey replied. "Yeah, but luckly we can still be friends." Cody finished.

"That is great that you guys are still friends." Chris said with sincerity in his voice.

The three kids walked out of the class and back towards the rooms. "So you going to shore, we are docking in Greece?" Bailey asked Chris. "Yeah you should come we can hangout and check out the architecture and visit the historical landmarks for our assignment." Cody added. "Sounds like a lot of fun." Chris replied. "Im in." "Great" Cody and Bailey said in unison.

"So Cody did you find out who your new roommate is?" Bailey asked addressing him. "No I didn't but anyone is better than Woody. He ate all the brownies I prepared for the end of semester party last year." Cody said with a little bit of an upset face. Chris tried to keep himself from laughing. "So what room do you have?" Bailey asked noticing Chris was looking at a map of the layout of the hall and refering to the number on his key card so he would not pass it. "Ummm...8-103." Chris said. Cody turned so fast to look at him he thought maybe he had said a forbidden word. "Did you say 8-103?" Cody asked as if he was hearing things. "Yeah I did. Why is that a bad thing?" Chris said with obvious concern on his face. "That's the same room as me." Cody said with a smile on his face. "Finally an intellegent person I can talk to, with all due respect to Woody the most intellectual thing he ever said was that he knew what gronola was." Chris laughed when he heard this. Soon all three were laughing. After a few Bailey reached her room "We should do something later tonight." she said. "Yeah sounds like fun" Chris replied. "Im in."Cody added. "Okay see ya'll later then."she said. She entered and their was another girl already in the room and by the look of it had redecorated the entire room.

Cody and Chris made their way to their room. Cody pulled out his key card to open the door for both of them. "So which bed is mine?" Chris asked. "It doesn't matter you are new so you choose first." Cody replied. "I'll take the one on the right." he declared. "That's fine with me." Cody replied. "one more thing..." Cody added. "Yeah?" "You don't snore or fart while you sleep or anything like that do you?" Cody asked. "No, unless you want me to?" Chris said jokingly and laughing. "No please don't." Cody now was laughing. Cody looked at Chris and could not help but look at him with butterflies in his stomach at how beautiful his laugh was. It happened suddenly after all that time talking to him in class and on the way to the room he was fine. Cody suddenly shook it off and placed his things on top of his bed. "This is going to be a fun semester now that I have friends." Chris said with a smile that made Cody kind of weak at the knees. "Yeah it is going to be interesting" Cody said with a fake smile so he wouldn't alert Chris to what was going on in his mind.


	2. Strange Feelings

Chapter 2- Strange Feelings

It was almost four o'clock now and Cody was thinking on where to start his paper but for some strange reason that he could not understand his mind kept on bringing up mental pictures of Chris's smile from earlier and it would cause his knees to go weak. It occured so much that he actually had to leave the room and was now sitting at a table on the sky deck trying to write, but it still didn't work all he could think about was Chris's smile and the way he looked and smell and the way he thought his lips might taste and... _"Stop Cody get a hold of yourself." _He said internally. _"You are not gay Cody you have had plenty of girlfriends and relationships...all of them failed...but still you are straight, but then why do I keep thinking of Chris and why did I get weak when he smiled at me?"_

Cody snapped back to reality when he saw Bailey sitting beside him at the table. "You okay Cody?" she said with a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah im fine." he said trying to smile and keep his nose from scrunching up which he had a tendency to do when he lied. "So where is Chris?" She asked looking around the sky deck for him. Just hearing his name made him have butterflies and his knees buckle, if he wasn't sitting he was sure he would fall flat on the ground. "He is in the room fixing his bed and unpacking, at least that was what he was doing before I left." Cody said. "Cody are you sure you are alright?" Bailey asked again. He feared that she knew something was going on. "I'm completely fine, nothing wrong." he said but forgot to stop his nose from scrunching up. "You're lying." she said with a gotcha look on her face. "I know we aren't together but we are still friends you can tell me anything Cody." "I know it's just not something I feel comfortable talking about." "O...ok well is it a girl?" she asked quizzitively. _"I wish." _he thought to himself. " No not a girl." he said kind of quietly. "Well is it guy problems?" she asked. "Kind of." he said shyly. "O...do you want to talk about it somewhere else?" she asked. "Yeah lets talk about it in your cabin...if that is all right?" he asked. "Yeah it is fine London is looking for Waldo so she will be gone a while." Cody gave Bailey a weird look as if he had no idea what she was talking about but then he realized it was London. She was rich but not very bright like most Heiresses aren't.

Cody and Bailey entered her room and sat on her bed.

"So what is the matter Cody?" she asked, concern all over her face. "Ummm...i don't know where to start?" he said kind of awkwardly. "Well just start from the beginning and when you are ready." she said. "Ummm...okay...I think...I think im...gay." he said. She looked at him with a smile which he was not expecting. "What took you so long?" she said kind of laughing. He had a look of shock on his face to the fact that she was laughing. "What is so funny about that?" he asked kind of sad. "No it isn't funny, I just thought you knew." " How could you have known?" he asked. "I didn't at first but as we dated I began to see it, but I guess you didn't so I continued dating you until you were ready to admit your true feelings." she responded. "And the reason I laughed when you told me was because I told you to start at the beginning and you started at the end. I thought someone as intellegent as you would find that humorous." she started laughing again, this time Cody laughted too. "So who made you realize you where gay and made you want to tell me?" she asked. "Well...that is why I was thinking." he said. "Chris smiled at me in the room and it made me real weak in the knees which is why I had to go to the sky deck, to think and to keep from falling flat on my face around him." he said blushing a little. "Well I don't blame you he is really good looking." she said to keep him from being embarressed. "Yeah...with his light brown hair, his beautiful lips, and those multi-colored eyes." Cody let out a soft sigh. Bailey watch Cody and smiled at how infatuatted he seemed to be with the new guy. After a few minutes Cody snapped out of it. "I have been zoning out like that all day thinking about him, it is weird." "It is kind of weird but we can't help who we like." she said reassuring him. "Yeah you are right...by the way you won't tell anyone will you?" he asked a little concerned. "Of course I won't tell anyone. But their is one problem." "What?" Cody asked anxiously. "We don't even know if Chris is gay or straight or even bi." she said. "Well we can't just ask him, so we will get to know him and see what happens, okay?" he said. "Okay and if not before Friday this coming week we can ask at the dance Friday night on the sky deck." she declared. "O yeah I totally forgot about the dance." he said kind of ashamed.

"Well I guess all we can do now is get to know him and see what we find out." Bailey said. "Yeah, and thanks for listening Bailey. You're the only girl that will always be in my life. Literally." They both giggled at the joke Cody made.

Suddenly the door busted open and in strools London dragging a man with a red and white stripped sweater, beany cap and black, round Harry Potter looking glasses. "LOOK BAILEY AND CODY I FOUND HIM! I WIN! YAY ME!"


	3. After School Plans

Chapter 3- After School Plans

Chris was still in the room when Cody walked in with a big smile on his face. "What's got you all chipper all of a sudden." Chris asked curiously. "O...ummm it's nothing." Cody said trying to cool off on the smile. "So what are we doing tonight?" Chris asked putting on his shoes and glancing back at Cody. "What do you mean?" Cody asked completely lost by the question and the gaze of being lost in his eyes. "I thought the three of us were going to do something today?" Chris said worried he heard wrong. "O...yeah im sorry I just blanked their for a moment." Cody said. "K good." Chris said as he started to take off his t-shirt. Cody felt himself staring at Chris change his shirt right in front of him. His mouth nearly hung open with the sight of the guys abs, they were perfectly proportional to the rest of him, he also had the V cut leading down. Cody felt his knees start to buckle. The guy had a hairless chest Cody felt like running his fingers along Chris' abs. He snapped out of it when he heard Chris say something. "Huhh?" Cody said. "Are you alright Cody you kind of zoned out?" concern on Chris's face. "Yeah I'm alright I just zoned out like you said, I do that sometimes." Cody said kind of blushing. Chris gave a smile and walked to take a shirt out of the closet and put it on. Cody was caught off gaurd with the next thing Chris asked. "How do I look?" Chris asked. "Amazing and Hot." Cody could not believe he just said that and felt himself turning bright red. " Thanks." Chris said. Cody relized he needed to change his shirt so he removed his and found he turned he notice Chris's face turn the other direction quickly. He put his shirt on and they headed out the door he wondered if Chris was checking him out. The more he thought about it the more happier he got.

Cody and Chris knocked on Bailey's door waiting for her to answer. The door opened and Bailey walked out saying hello. "So what do you guys wanna do?" she asked. "Doesn't matter." Chris replied. "We can go hang out on the sky deck and check out the movie marathon they are having tonight." Cody said. "Sounds fun." Chris said. "Well lets go before it is all over." Bailey said jokingly to get them moving.

When the three of them arrived Cody said he would get the drinks and stuff and Bailey went with him. "Chris what do you want to drink?" Bailey asked. "Water." Chris answered. "You sure?" Cody asked. "Yup. Im sure. Thanks Cody and Bailey." he said.

Cody and Bailey went to the juice bar to get their drinks. "So...I think he caught me checking him out." Cody said to were only Bailey heard him. "What did he say?" she asked really interested. "He thought I spaced out. He was changing his shirt and he has abs and I couldn't help but look." he said kind of blushing. "Thats okay no need to be embarressed." she assured him. "Their is more...I think he checked me out when I changed my shirt, because when I turned around he turned his head the opposite way fast." he said now with a half smile on his face. "Really thats great right? We are learning more." "Yeah it is great." he gave a definite smile this time. They grabbed the drinks and sat on either side of Chris. "Here is your water Chris." Cody handed him the drink. "Thanks Cody." he replied. "No problem Chris." Cody said. "Twizziler?" Bailey asked passing the candy package to Chris. "Thanks." he said. "Want one?" passing the package to Cody. "No thanks I have popcorn." Cody said showing them the bucket. "Here you go Bailey." Chris said handing her the candy back. "Want some popcorn?" Cody offered to Bailey. "No thanks Cody." she said. "How about you Chris?" Sure thanks Cody." Chris said. Chris reached for the popcorn and grabbed a hand full by this time the movie finally started .

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over the three of them headed back to their cabins because it was already ten o'clock and they had made plans to go to shore the next day to get information for the paper due next Friday.<p>

Chris and Cody walked Bailey to her cabin and said goodnight. "Goodnight guys see you tomarrow about...elevenish?" she sort of asked. "Yeah that's fine...not to early and not to late." Cody replied. "K... see you tomarrow then." Bailey waved as she entered and closed the door to her cabin. Cody and Chris walked to their cabin and turned on the light. "This was a fun night." Chris said. "Yeah it was." Cody said. "Well I'm going to take a shower." Chris annonced. "K...have fun." Once again Cody didn't think before he said anything which he seemed to be doing a lot in front of Chris. "I will." Chris said with a smile and giggiling a little. Chris gathered his things and walked into the bathroom. Cody sat on his bed thinking about what he had just said. _"Have fun what was I thinking such a dumb thing to say. Jeez Cody think before you say things around him." _Cody heard the sound of the shower start and that is when it hit him. _"Not now think dry thoughts. I know I shouldn't have drank that large drink."_ Cody got hit with the sudden urge to pee and really bad. Finally he couldn't hold it anymore so he walked to the bathroom door and knocked, but no answer so he knocked again, and again no answer. Finally he noticed the door wasn't locked so he snuck in to use the bathroom. Once he finished he saw the shadow of Chris in the shower. He saw Chris hand scubbing up and down his body with the bar of soap. Cody wished he could be that bar of soap exploring every part of Chris's body. Suddenly Chris placed the bar of soap down and started to touch himself. Cody could feel the front of his pants start to get tight. His crotch was growing hard at an abnormally quick speed. He saw Chris's shadow masturbating in the shower and he heard him moan. Cody was getting off on watching this and the sounds of Chris's soft moans. Cody could feel gobs of precum soaking his now tight boxers. He quickly exited the bathroom afraid Chris might see his figure through the curtin. Once Cody was outside the bathroom he had the urge to releave his now throbbing cock. He got to his bed and removed all his clothing including his boxers and placed a sock over his cock and started to jerk himself off. He gave soft moans as he masturbated to the images he had seen in the bathroom of Chris. Once he had relieved himself he quickly placed on his pajamas and placed his dirty clothes including the sock in his hamper. Just then Chris came out with a smile and his pajamas on. Cody returned the smile and turned his light off and tried to fall asleep. Chris got under his covers and did the same. He faced the wall and smiling about his shower and Cody faced the other wall and was smiling from his unauthorized peep show.


	4. Midnight Delight

Chapter 4- Midnight Delight

Cody got startled by hearing his name being repeated over and over again. He opened his eyes to see Chris sitting on the side of his bed calling his name to wake him up. "Cody you awake?" Chris said with an anxious look on his face. "Cody we need to talk." These words made Cody wake up completely. "Yeah I'm awake. What's the matter?" Cody asked curiously. "Well I have to ask you something." He said looking down at the floor. "Sure we are friends you can ask me anything." Cody said giving Chris a reassuring smile.

"Okay...ummm...I have a crush on someone and I don't know what they will think if I told them." Cody's heart starts to beat in double time with those words. "O...you do...that is great. Why don't you tell them and see what they say." Cody replied. "Yeah your right...I will." Chris smiled and grabbed Cody's hand thanking him. Cody's heart suddenly was beating in double time. _"O MY GOD! I think he likes me to." _Cody was overjoyed with this thought.

"Well thanks so much Cody for the advice." Chris said starting to return to his bed. "O...by the way Cody what do you think Bailey would say if I asked her out?" Chris asked looking back at Cody. Cody could feel his jaw drop when he heard her name. "Bailey? You like Bailey?" Cody asked completely caught off gaurd. "Yeah...is that alright? I know she is your ex girlfriend and all but are you okay about me asking her out?" Chris said, concern on his face. "NO I'M NOT OKAY WITH YOU ASKING HER OUT!" Cody yelled really loud at Chris. "Cody don't yell you are going to wake everyone up." Chris trying to calm Cody and keep him from waking everyone. When Cody was calm Chris continued. "And why can't I ask her out?" Chris asked. "Because you're mine." Cody said without a break or pause in his voice. "WHAT!" Chris whispered to keep from waking any of the other cabins up. "What do you mean I'm yours?" Chris said staring at Cody kind of shocked that Cody said that to him. Cody took a deep breath and told him, "I like you and I don't want you to be with anyone but me." Cody said looking at the floor, not wanting to see what face Chris was making to the news. "Cody that is real sweet but I don't like you any more than just a friend and besides I thought you were straight? That is why you and Bailey dated. Right?" Chris said. "I thought I was straight but apparently Bailey knew I was gay and kept dating me until I was ready to come to terms with it, but I never did, not even after we broke up and then I met you and it hit me when we were in the room and you smiled at me." Cody said sadly and on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry Chris, about this...and about the bathroom." "What do you mean? What about the bathroom?" he asked with worry on his face. "I sort of went in while you were masturbating." Cody said hanging his head down and starring at the floor. "So you were in their...I thought I heard you but wasn't sure." Chris said. Cody looked at him with shame in his eyes and tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Chris walked over to him and started to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Don't cry Cody...we can still be friends and..." Chris was cut of by Cody pressing his lips against his for a kiss. Cody didn't want to let go, suddenly he felt Chris's body go from tight to loosening up slowly. Cody could feel him kissing back and now was beginning to open his mouth to allow Cody's tounge to enter. Suddenly he felt Chris's hands explore his body. His hands did the same to Chris. He moved his up and down Chris's back and finally one of them went down the waist band of his pajama pants. He gave Chris's cheek a tender squeeze, he suddenly heard Chris give a soft moan in his ear. Cody started to remove his hand from the inside of Chris's pajamas when he felt Chris start to unbutton his pajama shirt. Cody let Chris remove his shirt and helped with some of his buttons. Once Chris had taken off Cody's shirt he started to kiss Cody's neck. Cody was full of ecstacy with the fact that his dream guy was kissing his neck, the kissing alone had already got Cody to full mast and gobbing precum from the tip of his throbbing cock. As Chris kissed his neck he started to unbotton Chris's shirt. He unbottoned the shirt and removed it from Chris while he continued kissing his neck.

Cody ran his hands up and down Chris's abs. Finally he pulled Chris in for another make out session. When they broke from the kiss Cody went straight to licking, kissing and biting Chris's nipples till they were hard. He then started to lick up and down his abs. Finally he couldn't hold back and started removing Chris's pants and boxers. He watched as he saw Chris's throbbing cock for the first time. Cody started to kiss the tip of it and teasing it. "Don't be like that Cody." Chris said looking down at Cody. Cody gave a smile and took just the tip in at first then finally took as much as he could. Cody could hear Chris giving soft moans of satisfaction. As Cody was going down on Chris he heard him chant his name over and over again."Cody Cody Cody Cody..."

* * *

><p>"Cody Cody Cody Cody." Cody's eyes openned to be greated by Chris shaking him and calling his name. "Cody wake up." Chris shook Cody. "What happened?" Cody said kind of groggy. "I think you were having a nightmare cause I heard you moaning and growning." Chris said concerned. "What...O yeah that's what it was...a nightmare." Cody said smiling at Chris. "Well lets try to go back to sleep, it is only midnight and we have a busy day tomarrow. I figured I would wake you up because it sounded like it was about to get painful." Chris said smiling back at Cody while getting back into bed. "Well goodnight Cody." "Yeah goodnight Chris." Cody said with a disappointed look on his face. Cody laid in bed realizing he was having a dream earlier and coming to grips with the fact that it wasn't real. He gave a sad sigh and tried to fall asleep the visions from his dreams haunting him. He hoped beyond all hope that he could finish it, but the dream never returned.<p> 


	5. Breakfast Time

Chapter 5- Breakfast Time

Chris awoke to a strange grunting noise coming from between his and Cody's noticed Cody on the floor doing crunches and with each crunch he was moaning a little in pain Chris also notice Cody was shirtless and sweating profuselly.

"So do you work out every morning?" Chris asked. Cody was kind of caught off gaurd because he was completely unaware that Chris was awake. "Kind of." Cody said with a smile, when in reality this was his first time, he did it hoping he would get Chris's attention. It helped the lie with the fact that he was already natrually fit for eating healthy. "So what time is it?" Cody said starting to get up from the floor. Chris turned to face the clock. "It is barely seven thirty-three." Chris stated. "O...well it is still early." Cody said now standing, hesitating to put his shirt on hoping he would catch a glimpse of Chris checking him out. "Well we can get breakfast." Chris said staring at Cody with a smile. Cody felt overjoyed hearing Chris say those words. "Yeah...I just need to take a shower, cause im all sweaty." Cody said returning the smile. "Ok...well while you do that I will get dressed and call Bailey and see if she want to join us." Chris said. Hearing this Cody's heart sank. _"I thought he meant just the two of us. What if my dream was half right and he does like Bailey." _Cody snapped back when he heard Chris start talking. "Dude, you're doing that zoning out thing again." Chris said chuckling. "O...my bad." Cody said with a half smile. "Well i'll take a bath and you can call Bailey." Cody said, just repeating the fact that Chris wanted Bailey to come to made Cody sad. "Ok, will do." Chris said. Cody grabbed clothes from his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and socks, then to his closet to get shorts and a shirt. When he turned he notice that Chris had already picked up the phone and had Bailey on the other end of the call. After a few minutes he saw Chris hang up the phone. "So what did she say?" Cody asked. "She said that she was still a little tired but she will meet us at ten thirty so we can get ready to go ashore." Chris said smiling. "Well do you still want to get breakfast?" Cody asked afraid he might say NO! now that Bailey wasn't coming. "Are you kidding? Of course I do I'm starving and I'm sure you are two. You probably worked up an appetite with all those crunches." Chris said giving Cody a warm smile. "Yeah I am...well I better take a shower and get ready." Cody said finally gathering his clothes and heading into the bathroom. "Ok...have fun Cody." Chris said laughing. Cody then remembered the memory of him telling Chris to have fun last night and started laughing two.

Cody took a quick shower so that he and Chris could be alone as much as possible until Bailey joined them. When he got out of the shower he put on his clothes quickly and headed back into the room. His mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he came out and saw Chris in nothing but a tight pair of white boxer briefs.

"Wow that was a quick shower." Chris said smiling at him. "Yeah well I wanted us to get their early before their is nowhere to sit." Cody said trying to keep from looking at Chris's package perfectly packed inside the tight boxers. "O...okay well let me just finish getting dressed." Chris said grabbing his pants and putting them on. "So what is for breakfast?" Chris said putting on his t-shirt. "Well it's a breakfast buffet. So a little bit of everything." Cody said kind of saddened by the fact that Chris was now fully dressed. "Well that's good, it will be a nice change from eating the same thing almost every morning." Chris said smiling. They both placed on their shoes and headed to the sky deck for breakfast.

Cody and Chris sat at an empty table with their plates and started to eat. "So Chris..." Cody started causing Chris to look at him. "Yeah?" he said in reply to the start of Cody's question. "Do you have a girlfriend back in Atlanta?" Cody finished. "No...I'm unattached for now. But i'm not looking for one. Why do you ask?" Chris said grabbing another spoonful of cereal. "Just wondering." Cody said smiling and going back to eating.

"Hey Cody." they both looked up to see who had spoken. Chris looked at both the boys that were placing their food at their table. He recognized the blonde Cody look alike as Cody's twin brother Zack but the other much chunkier guy was unknown to him.

"Hey Zack." Cody said smiling at his brother. Zack looked to face Chris. "Hey my names Zack." Zack said putting his hand out to shake Chris's hand. "Im Chris." he said shaking Zack's hand. "And i'm Woody." the other boy said putting his hand out with a smile. "Nice to meet you both." Chris said shaking Woody's hand and smiling at them both. Zack and Woody had a seat at the table and started to eat. Cody was now sad. Not that he wasn't happy to see Zack and Woody he was just hoping to get to know Chris some more on his own before Bailey joined them.

"Wait a minute, you're that guy who said that Polesliden had another son other than the one eyed guy." Zack said looking at Chris. "His name is Poseidon and yes that was me." Chris said looking up at Zack with a half smile. "Were you serious about that?" he said still looking at Chris. "Yes I was serious...cause it's true." Chris said looking back at his food and eating another spoonful of cereal. "Well it could be true, I don't really pay attention in class." Zack said smiling. "Also I want to apologize for starting the laughter. No hard feelings." Zack looked at Chris with apologetic eyes. "Yeah we are good don't worry about it." Chris said excepting his apology. "So what are you guys doing today" Woody asked. "We are going to go look at some of the architecture and artifacts for the paper due Friday. Well when Bailey gets here." Chris responded. "O that sounds like fun." Woody said sarcastically. "Well i'll be right back guys I'm going to go get some more cereal." Chris said getting up from his seat. "Ok we'll be here." Cody replied.

"So you like him huh?" Zack said looking at his brother. "Wha...What. No." Cody said shocked by his brother's question. "Your lying." Zack said. "No i'm not." Cody protested. "Yeah you are because your nose is scrunching up and besides me and Woody know you are gay." Zack said looking at his brother. "Shhh...Jeez Zack do you have to announce it so loud?" Cody said trying to hush his brother. "I didn't say it loud and besides their is hardly anyone here." Zack said. "And for the record we are completely okay with it." Woody said just trying to be part of the diolouge. "Yeah what Woody said. So is he gay to?" Zack asked. "I don't know yet me and Bailey are trying to get to know him and find out." Cody said looking at Zack and Woody. "Why don't you just ask him?" Woody said smiling at how brilliant he thought he sounded. "Because we don't want to ruin our friendship if he isn't we don't want to make him mad." Cody said. "Well you will have all day in Greece to figure him out." Zack said. Hearing this caused Cody to smile. _"All day with him in Greece and Bailey will be their for support." _As Cody snapped out of his train of thought he noticed Chris had returned with a new bowl of cereal. "Hey Zack does your brother zone out a lot or is it just me?" Chris asked looking at Zack and then at Cody with a smile that almost made him melt. "Not really must be you." Zack said looking at his brother with a big smile. "Yeah I suppose you're right it's probably just me seeing things." Chris said chuckling a little.

"Hey guys ya'll ready?" all the boys turned to see Bailey standing their smiling at them. "Is it ten thirty already?" Cody said looking at his watch. "Actually it's eleven. I slept a little longer than I expected." she said with a smile. "Well i'm done eating." Chris said smiling at Bailey. "Me too." Cody said starting to stand up. "Okie Dokie then if ya'll are ready then lets go." Bailey said waiting for the boys to throw their trash away. The three of them started to leave when Chris turned around to say goodbye to Zack and Woody. Cody, Bailey and Chris stepped off the ship and on to a small boat that picked them up and takes them towards Greece.


	6. Mishaps in Greece

**Sorry it took so long to update but I've been going through some personal things and technical difficulties. So to make up for it I'll post all the way to chapter 10. I've hit a snag so it may be a while for more chapters but I'll try to update more often now. Please comment and let me know if you want more or if I should stop.**

**Chapter 6- Mishaps in Greece**

"It's just as I remember." Bailey said as they got off the boat. "Yeah it's still as beautiful." Cody said turning his gaze from Chris to the sourrounding of where they got off the boat. "So where should we start first guys?" Bailey said smiling at both boys. "Well since we are in Athens we can start with The Parthenon." Cody said looking at the monument towering over Athens. "Yeah that sounds like a great place to start." Chris said smiling at Cody. Cody felt his knees get weak and almost fell before grabbing onto Bailey for support. "O...by the way we are going to be stopped here in Greece till Friday on account that Mr. Mosbey had all the other passangers asked for enough time to explore more than just Athens." Chris said with another smile at Cody, who luckly was still leaning on Bailey. "Well then lets get going before my legs give out." Bailey said smiling at Chris and trying to get Cody to stand on his own. Cody finally gets a grip and stands to walk with Bailey but especially Chris.

The three of them start walking up the hill towards the temple. "So it sure is a long walk, huh?" Bailey said trying to break the silence. "Yeah it is kind of long." Chris said smiling at Bailey. "Well we are almost there." Cody said looking up at the fast approching building. Finally after a few minutes they finally reached the entrance of The Parthenon.

"FINALLY!" Bailey said followed by a huge sigh of relief. The three kids stopped a little while to catch their breath. "Well you know this temple was built as a tribute to Athena." Cody said finally catching his breath andusing his great knowledge to give them information that would help them with Ms. Tutweiller's assignment. "WOW! Cody your so well informed."Chris said giving him a smile and then walking off to look around the temple. Cody took this time to stop Bailey and tell her about the dream.

"...and then I woke up to him telling me that he thought I was having a nightmare." Cody said waiting to see how Bailey would react. He looked over at her, to see her fanning herself. "WOW!" she smiled at Cody. "You have a heck of an imagination. But don't feel ashamed about it everyone has dreams like that every now and then." she said smiling at him to reassure him and so he wouldn't feel ashamed. Cody looked up at her to see her smiling back at him. "Well we better catch up to him so he doesn't think we ditched him." Bailey said getting ready to walk towards him. "Wait...what's that." Cody said pointing down at something shiney on the ground. "What is what?" Bailey said looking around on the ground. "That over there." Cody said walking towards the source of the shine. "It's a coin." he said picking it up. "Really?" Bailey said walking towards him to look at the coin. "Yeah and look it has a golden apple on it." Cody stared at the coin then looked around to see if maybe someone had dropped it. "Should I keep it?" Cody said staring at Bailey. "Well we are in Athens and it would take forever to find the owner of it, so I say keep it for now." Bailey said giving Cody a warm smile. "I guess you're right and if someone is looking for it we will see signs and things of that nature. If that happens we can return it." Cody stated. "Exactly. So don't worry we are just holding onto it so someone else doesn't and then never returns it." Bailey said. "Ok...well we better catch up to Chris." Cody put the coin in his pocket and him and Bailey started to walk to where Chris was standing.

"Hey guys. You weren't talking about me were you." Chris said smiling at Cody and Bailey who returned a nervous smile. "Of course not." Bailey said with a nervous half smile and then staring at Cody. "Well it is getting packed quickly isn't it." Cody said looking around at how many people had filled in since they first arrived. "Yeah it has." Chris said looking around. "Should we go somewhere else and come back later this afternoon when it isn't as packed?" Cody asked. "Thats fine with me." Chris said smiling at Cody. "It's fine with me too." Bailey said. "O...ok well it is one twenty." Cody said. "Already?" Chris looked at his watch completely unaware that it was so late. "Yeah...well we can go eat lunch and go look around for a while and come back later. Ok?" Cody looked at both of them and looked for an answer. "Ok that sounds good because I didn't eat breakfast and i'm starving." Bailey said grabbing her stomach. "Ok." Cody said laughing.

The three kids walked down the hill so they could find somewhere to eat. "Well what are some place that has really good food?" Bailey asked. "I son't know we can always just look in town till we find something." Chris said looking at Bailey. Cody found himself looking at Chris and not paying attention that he suddenly fell over a rock. Chris and Bailey rushed to help him off the ground. "Cody you ok?" Chris asked extending his hand out to help him up. "Yeah i'm ok." Cody said dusting off his clothes. When he got most of the dust off he got ready to walk again when he felt something splat on his shoulder. Bailey and Chris looked at each other trying to hold back laughter. "What the heck." Cody said looking at his shoulder to see what happened. He suddenly noticed a stain that had come from bird droppings. He looked over to Bailey and Chris who couldn't hold it anymore and had started laughing out loud. "Sorry Cody but it's funny." Chris said giving Cody a smile. Cody warmed when he saw the smile then started laughing.

After the kids had finished laughing they started walking down the rest of the journey to the streets of the town. "So should we find a bathroom that you can use to clean yourself up?" Chris asked. "Yeah. Please." Cody said with desperation in his voice. "Ok...I think I saw one before we started walking up the hill." Bailey said. "Great." Cody said. Chris and Cody followed Bailey to the bathroom she saw. "Over there guys." she pointed over to the public bathroom that was right in front of them. Cody and Chris walked into the bathroom. Cody went straight to the sink and Chris went to one of the stalls. Cody grabbed a paper towel and turned on the water so he could clean the stain, but to his unsatisfaction the sink didn't turn on. He turned of the water and then turned it on again but still nothing. Now kind of aggitated he struck the counter, suddenly the faccet popped of the sink and water started to shoot directly at Cody. He cupped his hands over it trying to stop the water. He suddenly saw Chris behind him in the mirror, Chris quickly went under the sink and turned the switch that was there that caused the water to die down. After the water stopped Cody looked at his water soaked clothes. "Are you alright Cody." Chris asked. "LOOK AT ME, DO I LOOK ALRIGHT!" Cody yelled at Chris. He then stormed out of the bathroom, Chris followed close behind. Suddenly Cody dug in his pocket and pulled out the coin. "My bad luck started when I picked you up." He then throw the coin behind him and ran towards the boat to go back to the ship. Chris walked over and saw what Cody threw, he then picked up the coin.

"Bailey. Why don't you go comfort him I'll be there later I have to go talk to someone. Ok?" Chris looked at Bailey who gave him an understanding nod then ran after Cody, calling out for him to slow down or stop. She turned real quickly to see Chris heading back to The Parthenon.


	7. What Happened?

**Chapter 7- What Happened?**

Cody made it back to his room and slammed the door shut. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel which he wrapped around himself, he then walked back to his bed, sat down and started to cry. _"I can't believe I yelled at him, it's not like it was his fault." _Cody said to himself. _"I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to me again."_ Cody sobbed as he thought about him and Chris never talking again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it opened and Bailey walked in with a worried look on her face.

"You okay?" She asked looking at a tear faced Cody. "No I'm not." Cody said in between tears. "What happened? Why are you soaked?" Bailey asked sitting next to him on his bed. "Me and Chris were in the bathroom and I turned on the sink, but it didn't work." He started; she gave a nod to let him know she was listening. "And then after a few tries I got frustrated so I hit the counter. After that the facet fell off and started spraying me with water. Luckily Chris saw and went under the sink and shut off the main valve." Cody said. "Accidents happen Cody. No need to cry because your clothes got wet." Bailey said looking at him trying to make him smile. Cody just looked at the floor. "That's not why I'm crying." Cody said still facing the floor. "Then what is it?" She asked. "I yelled at Chris after he helped me." Cody started sobbing again. Bailey wrapped him in a hug and tried to calm him. "What if he never wants to talk to me again? He will never know how I feel about him and now he probably hates me." Cody said hugging Bailey as he continued crying. "He doesn't hate you. He was the one that told me to come after you and comfort you." He looked up at her wiping away the tears from his face. "He doesn't?" Cody said looking at her. "Of course not. He understands that you were upset about everything that happened." Bailey said smiling at Cody with her same warm smile. "So wipe those tears away and smile, it's going to be okay." Bailey said smiling at Cody as he used the towel to dry himself. "Thanks Bailey." Cody smiled at her. "What for?" She said looking a little confused. "For cheering me up." Cody said. "Well don't thank me thank Chris when he gets back, it was his idea after all. But I would have come anyways." Bailey said smiling. "Well I'm going to leave so you can dry up and change. Okay?" "Okay see you later Bailey." Cody said as she got up and headed for the door. She turned around gave him another smile and then walked out the door.

Cody got up and started to remove his wet clothes. He removed his shirt, shoes, socks, pants and boxers and placed them in the shower of the bathroom, he then wrapped the towel around his waist and looked through the closet for a change of clothes. He found his clothes got ready to change. He removed the towel from his waist and started to dry up a little. Just then the door opened and Chris walked in. Chris quickly looked at the floor and Cody ran into the bathroom. "I'm so sorry Cody. I had no idea that you weren't dressed." Chris said in an apologetic tone. Cody's face was a bright red from embarrassment. He looked in the mirror and felt hot in the face. He heard Chris talk again. "Cody do you want me to leave?" Chris asked. "Cody grabbed another towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around him and walked out of the bathroom."You don't have to Chris it's your room two." Cody said noticing Chris was looking at the floor. "Chris I have a towel around my waist." Cody said chuckling a little. Chris looked up slowly to look at Cody. "I'm sorry Cody I had no idea that you weren't decent." Chris said with an apologetic look in his eyes. "It's okay Chris there is no way you could have known unless you had x-ray vision." Cody started laughing. Chris started laughing along with him. Chris walked to his bed and sat down. "Cody are you okay?" Chris asked with a little worry in his voice. "Yeah...I'm fine you're not the first person to walk in on me changing." Cody started laughing again. "No not about me walking in on you...I mean about what happened earlier on shore." Chris looked at Cody's expression change. "Yeah I'm fine but I want to apologize for yelling at you Chris." Cody walked over and sat next to Chris on his bed. "It wasn't your fault...you helped me by stopping the water and I thank you by yelling at you. Can you ever forgive me?" Cody said looking at Chris with sorrow in his eyes. "There is nothing to forgive. We all have bad days and can get so angry we snap so there is no reason that you need to apologize to me." Chris said smiling at him. "You're a good friend Chris." Cody said smiling back at him.

"Okay..." Chris said standing up from his bed. "I'm going to the sky deck to get a smoothie and so you can get dressed and when you are done come up and we can talk about what happened because I think you and Bailey should hear about it. Okay?" Chris said smiling at Cody, now starting to stand. "Okay be there in a bit." Cody said smiling back. Suddenly Chris was out the door and Cody was quickly getting dressed to go hear what Chris was going to say about what happened. Cody was happy that this day was now taking a turn for the better.


	8. You Won't Believe It

**Chapter 8- You Won't Believe It**

Cody walked to Bailey's cabin to get her for whatever Chris wanted to tell them together. Bailey answered the door with a big smile to see Cody standing there. "Hey Cody!" Bailey said with excitement in her voice. "How are you doing?" she asked. "I'm doing much better, I talked to Chris and we cleared things up." Cody said returning her still very warming smile. "O my gosh...you told him you liked him?" she said looking at him for an answer. "O...no nothing like that..." Cody said laughing a little. "We talked about my yelling at him and how sorry I am. He said I didn't need to apologize. He is just so kind and loving and muscular and he has attractive lips and..." "You're doing it again." Bailey interrupted with a smile. "Doing what?" He said with a confused look on his face. "You space out when you think about him." She said giggling at how girlish Cody was sometimes. "I know I can't help it he is just so kind and caring and loving." Cody said looking at her with a half-smile. "Well true he is...but I think you came to my cabin for another reason than to just talk about Chris." Bailey smiled at him again. "O right...Chris wants to talk to us on the sky deck." Cody said. "O...okay so it does have to do with Chris." she said laughing. "In a way it does." Cody replied laughing as well. "Well let me just put on my shoes and we can go." Bailey walked over to her bed and put on her shoes in a hurry. "Okay all ready." she said closing the door behind her. "Okay well lets go see what he has to tell us." Cody said .

The sky deck was pretty empty except for a few people who were walking around. It was probably empty because it was so late in the afternoon and if people weren't looking around Athens they were most likely asleep. Cody and Bailey were looking around the sky deck looking for Chris. Finally Cody and Bailey both spotted him standing on the side of the ship looking out at the light from Athens. They started to walk towards him.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" Chris said hearing them right behind him. "Yeah...it sure is a beautiful sight." Bailey replied as she walked to stand next to him. Cody then walked to the other side of him and stared out at the lights as well. "I hate to be a buzz kill..." Cody started. "but what did you want to talk to us about Chris?" "You're not a buzz kill Cody..." Chris said looking at him with a smile. "and I was going to talk to you about what happened in Athens this morning." Chris finished looking back at the light of the city. "O...what about this morning? I thought you and Cody talked about the yelling?" Bailey said looking at Chris. "No...It's not about that...it's about the coin Cody found." Chris said not bothering to look at either one of them, his eyes still fixated on the lights. "What about the coin?" Cody said looking at Chris, worry in his eyes. "Well that coin had a golden apple on it, right?" Chris said. "Yes...but what does that have to do with what happened this morning?" Cody said looking over at Bailey with a confused look that Bailey returned. "Do you know who Eris is?" Chris said looking at Cody then at Bailey. "Yes...She is the Goddess of Chaos. Why do you ask Chris?" Bailey said looking at him. "Well do you know what she uses to cause the chaos?" Chris said looking at Cody this time. "Ummm...a golden apple." Cody replied with a look of understanding on his face. "That's right. It would seem that Eris's Golden Apple found its way to Cody." Chris said looking at Cody. "It couldn't have been the real Golden Apple of Chaos...all the stuff that happened after I found it was all a coincidence...right?" Cody said with uncertainty covering his face. "Yeah Cody...it was the real apple of chaos. There is no way anyone could have that much bad luck in such a short amount of time...trust me." Chris said looking at Cody with concern in his eyes. "That's impossible...if it was real how would Eris's Golden Apple have gotten there?" Cody said looking at Chris. "I don't know Cody." Chris said looking at the floor. "Chris are you positive that was Eris's Golden Apple of Chaos?" Bailey said. "Of course I am Bailey." Chris said. "Well then I believe you." Bailey said smiling at him. Chris looked up at her and smiled back after seeing her smile. "Well I believe you to Chris it's just really hard to believe the Goddess of Chaos left a Golden Apple for me to find." Cody said. "True it does seem pretty unbelievable but it's the truth." Chris said repeating himself.

"Ummm...well that is all I wanted to talk to you guys about." Chris said interrupting the awkward silence that had formed after his talking about the apple being real. "Okay...you sure?" Cody said. "Yeah...you guys can go back to the cabins now I kind of want to be alone for a bit. Okay?" Chris said looking at both of them. "You sure Chris?" Bailey asked. "Yeah I'm positive." he replied. "Okay...well i'll see you back at the cabin later." Cody said as him and Bailey walked off. "Okay see you guys later." Chris said watching them walk of and then going back to look at the lights and the water in the ocean crash against the shore of Athens.

"Well that was an odd conversation." Cody said looking at Bailey. "It was different to say the least." she said looking over at Cody. "Well I need to sleep and think about all of this new information." Cody said after walking Bailey to her cabin. "Yeah me too." Bailey said. "Okay well then I guess i'll see you tomorrow." Cody said starting to walk to his cabin. "Yeah...goodnight Cody." Bailey said watching Cody turn the corner and out of sight. "Okay." she said to herself. She reached in her pocket for her key card but it wasn't in her pocket. She looked at the floor and still didn't see it. She started thinking to when she last had it and remembered still having it in her pocket when she and Cody were talking to Chris so she started her way back to the sky deck to find her key card.


	9. Is This Real?

**Chapter 9- Is This Real?**

Chris stood on the side of the ship still staring out at the lights. He took a deep breath. Bailey walked up to the sky deck and saw her key card on the ground by one of the tables. She looked and saw Chris still standing on the side of the ship. She started to walk towards him but stopped and hid when she heard him talking to himself.

"Why couldn't I just tell them? Who am I kidding they wouldn't have believed me if I told them. I mean look at the way Cody looked at me when I told him about the coin." Chris took a deep breath and looked out at the water this time. "Maybe I was dumb to come to this school." Chris said with tears beginning to form in his eyes. Bailey was beginning to go comfort him when she saw a man come up to him and hug him. She quickly ducked back down and continued hiding watching to see what was going to happen. "Chris don't cry." the man said trying to comfort Chris. The man then took his right hand and stretched it up towards the sky. Bailey watched confused and intrigued by what he was doing. Suddenly she saw a cloud come down from the sky right to the side of the ship. She covered her mouth to keep the gasps from giving away her position. The man grabbed a piece of the cloud and suddenly it rose back up to the night sky. "Here Chris." the man said handing the soft cloud puff that he had now flattened into what looked like a tissue. "Thanks Uncle Zeus." Chris said to the man. Bailey almost fell after hearing this. _"Did he just say UNCLE ZEUS?"_ she thought to herself. "No problem Chris." the man said. "So why is my nephew so sad on such a beautiful night?" the man asked. "Well...I am keeping a big secret from my two best friends and I just wish I could tell them but if I did they might think I'm weird and leave me or they will be so scared that they won't want to talk to me again, either way it looks like I'm going to lose them." Chris said sobbing profusely. As he was crying it was beginning to rain.

"Chris don't cry." another voice said as a man dressed in all black walked over to Chris and the man. "You know when you cry that it rains and it's very hard to look like I rule the Underworld when I'm soaked from head to toe in water." the man in black said. "I'm sorry Uncle Hades." Chris said giving a little giggle. Now Bailey was sure that she was going to faint with all this information that was coming at her very fast with no warning. But she kept her ground and continued to watch the scene that was playing out before her afraid to miss even a second. "So what is this about your friends not being able to handle the truth?" the man in black said looking at Chris. "Well if you were mortal would you believe me if I told you that my uncles are Zeus and Hades, and that my father is Poseidon himself?" Chris said looking over at the man in black. "Well probably not..." the man replied. "But your friend Bailey seems to be handling it well." he finished. Bailey felt all her muscles tighten after hearing her name. "What do you mean Uncle Hades?" Chris said looking at him with confusion on his face. "Well she has been hiding this whole time listening to everything we've said." He said looking at Chris. "Are you sure?" Chris said looking at him. "Yeah he is telling the truth for once." the other man said. "BAILEY!?" Chris called out to her. She started to slowly stand up and walk to where Chris and the two men were. "So how much of this did you see and hear?" Chris said looking at her with concern. Bailey took a deep breath and said, "All of it." Chris looked at her with fear and shock in his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry Bailey. I didn't mean for you to see any of this." Chris said looking at the floor. "Don't apologize Chris. You had no idea I was there and I should apologize for ease dropping on your conversation." she said looking at him. He looked up at her and gave a half smile. "Bailey are you okay?" Chris said. "I'm fine." she said confused about the question. "I mean about all the stuff you heard and saw?" Chris said looking at her. Bailey looked at him and then at each of the men. "It is quite about to swallow at one time." she said. "Yeah I know. I would understand if you didn't want to talk to me..." "Don't even say it Chris. It may be a lot to take in at one time but your one of my best friends and I'm not going to let the fact that you family are Gods and Goddesses change our friendship." Bailey interrupted. Chris looked at her in disbelief at what she had said. "What? You mean you still want to be my friend?" Chris said confused. "Of course I do." she said giving him a smile. "Ummm...well I imagined this going a lot differently in my head." Chris said. "Yeah I heard you tell your Uncle Zeus that you thought we would stop talking to you out of fear of you." she said giggling. "What is so funny?" Chris said looking at her. "The fact that you thought we would stop talking to you. Like I said it's a lot to swallow but we are best friends so we would make it work and you should know that." she said giving him a warm smile. "You're the best Bailey." Chris said. "Yeah so are you going to introduce me to your uncles?" she said. "O...right. I'm sorry, Bailey this is my Uncle Zeus and my Uncle Hades. Uncle Zeus and Hades this is one of my best friends Bailey." Chris said introducing them. "Nice to meet you Bailey." Zeus said. "Same here." she replied. "Hello." Hades said. "Hi." she said smiling at both of them. "O...Bailey you can't tell Cody about any of this." Chris said looking at her. "Why not?" she said confused. "I'll tell him it's just I have to wait till the right time." he said looking at her. She nodded understanding.

"Well it is getting late and you two need to be heading back to your cabins before curfew." Zeus said. "You're right Uncle Zeus." Chris said. "Yeah...we'll head off to bed." Bailey said to them. "Okay good, besides I have to return home." Zeus said. "Yeah and I have souls to watch." Hades says. "Right...well good night." Chris said hugging both of them. "Nice meeting you Bailey." they both said to her. "Likewise." she replied. Suddenly both of them were gone and it was just her and Chris again. "Well let's get back to our cabins." Chris said smiling at her. "Yeah...I need to lay down after all that." she said looking at him and giggling at him.

As they reached Bailey cabin she took out her key card and opened the door. As she was getting ready to walk in she turned and looked at Chris. "Was all this real?" she asked looking at him very seriously. "Yes and for now it's our little secret." Chris said. "Of course our little secret" she said smiling at him. "Goodnight." she said as she walked in and started closing the door. "Goodnight Bailey." Chris said as he walked to his cabin.


	10. How Are You Feeling?

**Chapter 10- How Are You Feeling?**

Chris pulled his key card from his pocket and opened the door to his and Cody's cabin. As he walked in he was kind of shocked to see Cody still up. "Hey Cody. I'm surprised to see you still awake." Chris said walking towards his bed to grab his pajamas. "Well I was getting ready to go to bed but then it started raining and I didn't know if you were still outside or what." Cody said looking out the window. "But by the looks of it you didn't get wet and luckily the rain stopped." "Yeah I was very lucky the rain missed me." Chris said smiling at Cody. "Well that is good." Cody said returning the smile. "Yeah well I'm going to go take a quick shower and then we can finish talking." Chris said walking into the bathroom. "Okay that is fine." Cody said. Chris turned and smiled at Cody again and then closed the door behind him.

_"I wonder if he is mad at me for making him feel crazy about the coin?"_ Cody thought to himself. _"What if this time I really might have jeopardized our friendship? Is it possible?"_ Cody looked over at the bathroom door and then he heard the shower start. _"Why do I constantly say thing without thinking when I'm around him? Why does he have to be so hard to figure out?" _Cody took a deep sigh. He looked out the window again and stared at the half moon that was hanging in the sky. He sat in silence and gazed at the beauty of the moon. He looked at it so long that he never heard the shower stop or even notice the fact that Chris had come out of the bathroom and was looking at him in confusion. "You know if you concentrate on the moon to hard you are going to break it." Chris said with a soft laugh that caught Cody off guard and made him jump a little. "Sorry Cody didn't mean to scare you." Chris said noticing Cody's small startled jump. "Sorry I didn't even know that you had come out of the bathroom." Cody said giving him a half smile. "You really do zone out a lot." Chris said laughing. "Yeah I finally understand what you have been saying about me all along." Cody said laughing along with Chris.

"So Chris...how are you feeling?" Cody said stopping his laughter. "I'm doing well. Why do you ask?" Chris asked confused. "Well I want to apologize if I made you feel crazy about the whole coin incident." Cody said looking at Chris. "It's okay. I understand it sounds like a pretty far-fetched story." Chris said smiling at him. "Yeah but because you are one of my best friends I should have believed you and not so quick to make you feel like you were crazy and that you didn't know what you were talking about." Cody said looking at Chris who was still smiling at him. "Well Cody you don't have to apologize for anything, it is a pretty odd story to say the least." Chris said laughing a little. "So we are okay?" Cody asked. "Of course...but then again I didn't even know that we weren't okay." Chris said smiling at Cody. "Okay...well it is getting late and we should probably go to sleep." Cody said getting under his covers. "Yeah you are probably right." Chris said walking over to his bed. "Well goodnight Chris." Cody said as he laid down in his bed. "Yeah goodnight Cody." Chris said as he climbed on to his bed and under his covers. As Cody lay in bed he whispered under his breath to were Chris couldn't hear him, but to him the words lingered long after they both fell asleep.

"Love you Chris."


End file.
